Lucifer
(see also הֵילֵל בֶּן-שָׁחַר (Hêlêl ben Shaḥar - Lucifer Morningstar)) Lucifer is the name of the highest arch-angel of God, who rebelled and was banished from heaven into hell. He is also known as "the morning star". The asteroid Lucifer (1930) is associated with the area of a person's chart where they hold excessive pride and hence where they will often experience their greatest fall. Lucifer conjunct Aldebaran: a person who experiences their greatest fall due to excess pride in their own ability to charm others. שָׂטָן (Šāṭān) |Wikipedia:/en/Shaitan> :"Shayāṭīn (شياطين), singular: Shayṭān (Arabic: شيطان‎) are evil spirits, comparable to demons or devils, in Islamic theology and mythology. Usually, the shayatin are regarded as the offspring of Iblis, but other beings, such as evil jinn, idols1 and fallen angels 23 are also referred to as shayatin. From an ontological perspective, the shayatin are all beings, which became a manifestation of evil and ugliness.4 Surah 6:112 collectively refers to the "shayatin" among Ins and jinn, whereupon some exegetes linked this expression to "evil among everything in shape" and "evil among everything invisible"." |Wikipedia:/en/Shaitan#Etymology> :"The word Šayṭān (Arabic: شَيْطَان‎) originates from the Hebrew שָׂטָן (Šāṭān) "accuser, adversary" (which is the source of the English Satan). However Arabic etymology relates the word to the root š-ṭ-n ("distant, astray") taking a theological connotation designating a creature distant from divine mercy.6 In pre-Islamic Arabia this term was used to designate an evil spirit. With the emergence of Islam the meaning of shayatin moved closer to the Christian concept of devils.7 The term shayatin appears in a similar way in the Book of Enoch; denoting the hosts of the devil.8 Taken from Islamic sources, "shaitan" may either be translated as "demon" or as "devil".9" Iblis |Wikipedia:/en/Iblis> :"Iblīs (or Eblis)1 is a figure frequently occurring in the Quran, commonly in relation to the creation of Adam and the command to prostrate himself before him. After he refused, he was cast out of heaven. For many classical scholars, he was an angel,23 but regarded as a jinn in most contemporary scholarship.4 Due to his fall from God's grace, he is often compared to Satan in Christian traditions. In Islamic tradition, Iblis is often identified with Al-Shaitan ("the Devil"). However, while Shaitan is used exclusively for an evil force, Iblis himself holds a more ambivalent role in Islamic traditions.5" |Wikipedia:/en/Iblis#Theory> :"Although Iblis is often compared to the devil in Christian theology, Islam rejects the idea that the devil is an opponent of God.1112 Furthermore, there is no mention of Iblis trying to take God's throne.13 According to the Quran he was banished due to his disdain towards humanity, a narrative already occurring in early apokrypha.14 As a mere creature, Iblis can not be the cause or creator of evil in the world, he is just a tempter who takes advantage of the inclination of humans to be self-centered and to lead them away from God's path.15 *Quran Iblis is mentioned 11 times in the Quran by name, 9 times related to his rebellion against God's command to prostrate himself before Adam. The term Shaitan is more prevalent, although Iblis is sometimes referred to as Shaitan the terms are not interchangeable. The different fragments of Iblis' story are scattered across the Quran, in the aggregate the story can be summarized as follows:16 When God created Adam, He ordered all the angels to bow before the new creation. All the angels bowed down, but Iblis refused to do so. He argued that since he himself was created from fire, he is superior to humans, made from mud, and that he should not prostrate himself before Adam.17 For his haughtiness, he was banished from heaven and condemned to hell. Therefore, Iblis made a request for the ability to try to mislead Adam and his descendants. God grants his request but also warned that he will have no power over God's servants.18 *Sufism Sufism developed an unusual perspective of Iblis' refusal by regarding Muhammed and Iblis as the two true monotheists. Therefore, some Sufis hold, Iblis refused to bow to Adam because he was fully devoted to God alone and refused to bow to anyone else. By weakening the evil in the satanic figure, dualism is also degraded, that corresponds with the Sufi cosmology of unity of existence rejecting dualistic tendecies. The belief in dualism or that Evil is caused by something else than God, even if only by one's own will, is regarded as shirk by some Sufis.19 For Iblis' preference to be damned to hell, than prostrating himself before someone else other than the "Beloved" (here referring to God), Iblis also became an example for unrequited love." סַמָּאֵל (Sammā'el - Samael) :"Samael (Hebrew: סַמָּאֵל Sammāʾēl, "Venom of God", "Poison of God", or "Blindness of God"; rarely "Smil", "Samil", or "Samiel") is an important archangel in Talmudic and post-Talmudic lore, a figure who is the accuser (Ha-Satan), seducer, and destroyer (Mashhit), and has been regarded as both good and evil." |JewishEncyclopedia.com://SAMAEL> :"Samael in the History of Mankind. In the Cabala. Prince of the demons, and an important figure both in Talmudic and in post-Talmudic literature, where he appears as accuser, seducer, and destroyer. His name is etymologized as סַמָּאֵל = "the venom of God," since he is identical with the angel of death (Targ. Yer. to Gen. iii. 6; see also Death, Angel of), who slays men with a drop of poison ('Ab. Zarah 20b; Kohut, "Angelologie und Dämonologie," pp. 69, 71). It is possible, however, that the name is derived from that of the Syrian god Shemal (Bousset, "Religion," p. 242). :Samael is the "chief of Satans" (Deut. R. xi. 9; Jellinek, "B. H." i. 125), quite in the sense of "the prince of the devils" mentioned in Matt. ix. 34; but, on the other hand, he is "the great prince in heaven." (Pirḳe R. El. xiii., beginning), who rules over angels and powers (ib.; Martyrdom of Isaiah, ii. 2). As the incarnation of evil he is the celestial patron of the sinful empire of Rome, with which Edom and Esau are identified (Tan. on Gen. xxxii. 35; Jellinek, l.c. vi. 31, 109, etc.). He flies through the air like a bird (Targ. to Job xxviii. 7), and, while the ḥayyot and ofannim have only six wings, he has twelve, and commands a whole army of demons (Pirḳe R. El. xiii.). In so far as he is identified with the serpent ("J. Q. R." vi. 12), with carnal desire (Yeẓer ha-Ra'), and with the angel of death, all legends associated with Satan refer equally to him, while as a miscreant he is compared to Belial (בְּלִיַעַל = "worthless"; see collection of material in Bousset, "Antichrist," pp. 99-101)." :"His former wife was Lilith (Jellinek, l.c. vi. 109). He endeavored to persuade Abraham not to offer up Isaac, and, failing in his purpose, he caused the death of Sarah by carrying the news of the sacrifice to her (Gen. R. lvi. 4; Sanh. 89a et passim; Pirḳe R. El. xxxii.). He wrestled with Jacob (Gen. R. lxxvii. and parallels), and also took part in the affair of Tamar (Soṭah 10b). He brought accusations against the Israelites when God was about to lead them out of Egypt (Ex. R. xxi. 7; Bacher, "Ag. Pal. Amor." i. 25, 473), and was jubilant at the death of Moses because the latter had brought the Torah (Deut. R. xi. 9; Jellinek, l.c. i. 12 et passim). Entering into King Manasseh, Samael caused the martyrdom of the prophet Isaiah (Martyrdom of Isaiah, i., in Kautzsch, l.c. ii. 124); and he considered himself victorious over Michael when God decided that the ten pious scholars during the reign of Hadrian must suffer death (Jellinek, l.c. ii. 66, iii. 87, vi. 31). On the Day of Atonement, however, Israel has no fear of him (Lev. R. xxi. 4). :In the Cabala. :In the quotations from the Slavonic Book of Enoch (vi.) Samael is represented as a prince of the demons and a magician. He is, therefore, frequently mentioned in the cabalistic writings of the Middle Ages, from which Eisenmenger compiled a rich collection of passages ("Entdecktes Judenthum," i. 826 et seq.), to which must be added those in Schwab's "Vocabulaire de l'Angélologie" (p. 199). As lord of the demons, Samael is regarded as a magic being, and must be considered in the preparation of amulets, although there is no agreement as to his power and activity. He presides over the second "teḳufah" (solstice) and the west wind of the fourth teḳufah, as well as the third day of the week ("Sefer Raziel," 6a, 40b, 41b; see also Schwab, l.c.). In Hebrew amulets Samael is represented as the angel of death ("Revue de Numismatique," 1892, pp. 246, 251). Eve is supposed to have become pregnant by him (Targ. Yer. to Gen. iv. 1); and the cabalists add many details to this legend (Eisenmenger, l.c. i. 832 et seq.). The spot in the moon is supposed to have been caused by the filth of Samael (Menahem of Recanati, p. 140, c. 2)." :Jul 23, 2012 - Shemal's name means “left,” referencing the “left hand path” or “god of the left hand.” Langkjer's The Origin of Our Belief in God, a study that ... A voice from Lebanon, with the life and travels of Assaad Y. Kayat Hebrew Myths: The Book of Genesis - Google Books Result https://books.google.com.au/books?isbn=0795337159 Robert Graves, ‎Raphael Patai - 2014 - ‎Religion :"The Prince, loth to acknowledge himself God's inferior, feigned deafness. ... to mean 'Venom of God', is more likely a cacophemism for 'Shemal', a Syrian deity." :Alias: Angel of Death :Occupation: Ruler of the Fifth Heaven :"In Hebrew lore, Samael is the prince of demons, and he is known as "The Venom of God", and is the executioner of death sentences decreed by God." :"In Jewish lore, Samael was said to be the Serpent who tempted Eve into sin. He even seduced and impregnated her with Cain. Samael then became the consort of Adam's first wife, Lilith, who is also his uncircumised sexual partner. He created with her a host of demon children, including a son, Sariel, the "Sword of Samael". God feared that the Samael and Lilith would plague the world with their heinous progenies, and castrated the corrupt angel." בְּלִיַעַל‎ (Beliya'al - Belial) :"Belial (Hebrew: בְּלִיַעַל‎) (also Belhor, Baalial, Beliar, Beliall, Beliel, Beliya'al) is a term occurring in the Hebrew Bible which later became personified as the devil in Jewish and Christian texts." :"Belial (בְלִיַּעַל bĕli-yaal) is a Hebrew word "used to characterize the wicked or worthless." The etymology of the word is often understood as "lacking worth",3 from two common words: beli- (בְּלִי "without-") and ya'al ( יָעַל "to be of value"). :Some scholars translate it from Hebrew as "worthless" (Beli yo'il), while others translate it as "yokeless" (Beli ol), "may he have no rising" or "never to rise" (Beli ya'al). Only a few etymologists have believed it to be an invented name from the start.4 :The word occurs twenty-seven times in the Masoretic Text, in verses such as Proverbs 6:12, where the King James Version (KJV) translates the Hebrew phrase adam beli-yaal as "a naughty person".5 :In the Hebrew text the phrase is either "sons of Belial" or simply "sons of worthlessness".67 Phrases beginning with "sons of" are a common semitic idiom such as "sons of destruction", "sons of lawlessness".8" Dの意志 (D. no ishi) 神の意志 - Kami no ishi (the Will of God) Dの意志 (悪魔の実 Akuma no miDevil Fruits - D= Devil?) D の意志 (the Will of D.) When the Will of 神 (Kami - God) is to kill, then the Will of the Devil (悪魔 - Akuma) is to disobey 神 (God). Morning's Son https://context.reverso.net/translation/hebrew-english/הילל+בן+שחר :.הילל בן שחר לא זקוק לרשותכם (The Son of Morning does not need your permission.) :.אני לוציפר הילל בן שחר ראשון המודחים, ואתה הוא בני (I am Lucifer Morningstar, first of the Fallen, and you are my son.) :.זה הילל בן שחר -? (What's wrong?) :.זה הילל בן שחר (It's the Morning Star.) :.הילל בן שחר. (The Son of Morning, he lives.) https://he.wikipedia.org/wiki/לוציפר :"קור השם בספר ישעיהו: "אֵיךְ נָפַלְתָּ מִשָּׁמַיִם, הֵילֵל בֶּן-שָׁחַר, נִגְדַּעְתָּ לָאָרֶץ, חוֹלֵשׁ עַל גּוֹיִם. וְאַתָּה אָמַרְתָּ בִלְבָבְךָ: הַשָּׁמַיִם אֶעֱלֶה מִמַּעַל לְכוֹכְבֵי אֵל, אָרִים כִּסְאִי וְאֵשֵׁב בְּהַר מוֹעֵד, בְּיַרְכְּתֵי צָפוֹן, אֶעֱלֶה עַל בָּמֳתֵי עָב, אֶדַּמֶּה לְעֶלְיוֹן. אַךְ אֶל שְׁאוֹל תּוּרָד, אֶל יַרְכְּתֵי בוֹר." (ישעיהו י"ד, יב-טו). דבריו אלה, שבמקור כוונו כדברי תוכחה למלך בבל, מרמזים על-פי הפרשנות הנוצרית המקובלת לנפילתו של השטן מגן העדן כתוצאה מגאוותו. בתרגומים הנוצריים של התנ"ך תורגם הצירוף "הֵילֵל בֶּן-שָׁחַר" ככינוי לכוכב השחר. בשל כך, פירשו הנוצרים את המילה "הילל" כשם פרטי של ישות מיתולוגית כלשהי שזוהתה עם "כוכב בוקר בן אור" שהיה כינוי של האל לוציפר "נושא האור" במיתולוגיה הרומית. הירונימוס הקדוש מפרש גם את השם הילל בן שחר כשמו של המלאך שהיה קודם מבריק כמו כוכב השחר וכעת מילל בזמן נפילתו ארצה. הוא מסתמך על דבריו של לוקאס האומר "ראיתי את השטן הנופל כברק מהשמים" (לוקאס י,18)." מִיכָאֵל הֵילֵל = Hillel Ben Shachar https://he.wikipedia.org/wiki/הילל_בן_שחר Other Archangels מִיכָאֵל https://www.wake-up.org/book-of-life-who-is-jesus/origin-of-sin.html (TW: I haven't checked this link fully yet or the site, so read at risk of hidden agendas and leave a comment if it's bad) :"Even though the name Michael means “One who is like God,” the angels never questioned the origin of Michael or the order of life in Heaven. They were very happy and felt safe. All of the angels were fully engaged with learning and doing new things every day. God’s universe is endless and full of ceaseless wonders. To make matters even better, Michael occasionally conducted classes in different parts of the universe and sitting at His feet was a very special treat. Michael was their favorite teacher and Lucifer served as a substitute teacher. Lucifer also served as leader of the angels when Michael was elsewhere, but Lucifer was not the archangel. For a long time, Lucifer was very close to Michael. Michael and Lucifer spent much time together and Lucifer had many leadership responsibilities. In all appearances, Lucifer was an extraordinary angel. :Lucifer held the highest position given to any created being. He stood on the left side of God’s brilliant throne and Michael stood at God’s right hand whenever convocations with the Father were held. The angels worshiped the Father on a regular basis and they also worshiped Michael whenever they saw Him. The angels always looked forward to worshiping the Father who lives in unapproachable light. The angels were always delighted to hear what the Father had to say and listen to reports of the wonderful things that He did." Children? :"Lucifer: A fallen Seraph, used to be one of the highest ranked heavenly Angel. Like every Seraph he had six wings. He is defined as the light bringer and as a seraph he was the Seraph of God’s music. He represents the morning star, and as the morning star he used to be the brightest and most beautiful amongst the Seraphim. After his fall he is now one of the most powerful among the Satans (adversaries). Samael: When it’s about rank well Samael’s place was higher than the ḥayyot (" holy heavenly creatures") and the Seraphim. He is a frightful looking angel with 12 wings. His height is so great, it takes five hundred years to cover a distance equal to it, from the crown of his head to the soles of his feet he is studded with glaring eyes. He is described as an accuser, seducer, and destroyer. He is the angel of death who takes the soul away from man. Samael resides in the seventh heaven, although he is declared to be the chief angel of the fifth heaven, the reason for this being the presence of the throne of glory in the seventh heaven. He is the commander of two million angels such as the chief of other Satans. He also became the consort of Lilith and created with her a host of demon children (Most notable among them is Asmodai). :The difference between their power and ranks is just enormous. Lucifer fell because of his strive to claim the highest seat among all Seraphs, this was further fuelled by his pride as the most brightest Seraph. Samael on other hand was an angel whose duty itself was of dark nature, in many ways he is similar to the angels Af (Anger) and Hemah (Wrath), for just like them he is an primal angel who God created to execute his will at any cost, due to the primal nature of his responsibility unlike Lucifer he is described to be as both good and evil." Links (TW: hateful, bigotted, anti-abortion, queer-antagnostic faux-Christian hate-site linked in collapsed section above the postiive gnostic example seen below) http;//www,britam,org/Satan,html - ""LUCIFER, SON OF THE MORNING" in Hebrew "Hilel ben Shachar". Here Babylon is epitomized by a prince of Tyre who like Babylon ascribed to himself divinity. Christian tradition identified "Lucifer" with an angel who rebelled against God and became the Satan or devil. A whole doctrine has developed around this concept. The tradition has Jewish folk-lore roots derived from Apocryphal Literature and obscure sources. The concept of fallen angels does exist in legend and in Jewish mysticism. Mainstream Judaism does not concern itself overduly with this subject. Judaism in general at the practical level concentrates on what one should do and how one should think and act. Other considerations are related to as largely superfluous. Even so, a lot of attention in some schools of thought is dedicated to overcoming the Evil Impulse whom the Satan represents. There is such a thing as a "Satan" and there are forces of evil. "Satan" in Hebrew means adversary. We all have internal and external adversaries to doing what we should. We should strive to overcome" (הילל בן שחר) Hillel ben Shachar = Black haired boy? |GTranslate:/he/hu/הֵילֵל בֶּן-שָׁחַר> = Fekete hajú fiút dorgálta> |GTranslate:/hu/en/Fekete hajú fiút dorgálta> = He was black-haired boy |GTranslate:/he/ru/הֵילֵל בֶּן-שָׁחַר> = Он скулил черноволосого мальчика> |GTranslate:/ru/en/Он скулил черноволосого мальчика> = He whined a black-haired boy> :"AND SATAN STOOD UP AGAINST ISRAEL, AND PROVOKED DAVID TO NUMBER ISRAEL 21:1. "Satan" in Hebrew connotes "Adversary". It can mean what we call the "Devil" or otherwise some element or cause that works to our detriment. " :"The Almighty uses the Satan for his own purposes but this does not mean that the Satan is devoid of a will of his own Satan in Hebrew means "adversary, accuser" usually with malicious intent. :The name is probably related to the root word "SoTeH" connoting divert, turn from the right path, pervert, incite, etc. In Judaism I would say there is not that much emphasis on the Satan as a distinct personality." |GnosticTeachings.org:/courses/hillel-ben-shachar-part-one> "It is very important to understand the role of שדי Shaddai (the devil) in these alchemical studies. Before entering into this kabbalistic topic however, it is necessary to explain that it is common for lay people to confuse the devil with Lucifer, though, this confusion is understandable. Lucifer, when fallen into Chashok חשך, the darkness of the earth, our physicality, disguises himself as שדי Shaddai, the devil, and such is the state that all of us find ourselves in. The Hebrew Bible, as well as Master Samael Aun Weor, calls שדי Shaddai, the devil, “שטן Satan.”" :"On the other hand we have aur אור, light, which in Latin is lucem, the root of the word Lucifer. Lucifer (light) is completely the opposite of שטן Satan, the son the לילה Lailah, Lilith, the night. Lucifer is a Latin word that means “light bearer.” Lucifer is the Spirit that bears the light." :"In the Bible there is only one place where we find the word Lucifer, as a translation of the Hebrew word הילל Hillel, which means “glorified one.” Observe that הילל Hillel in reverse spells לילה Lailah, “night.”" Lightbringer - the bringer of the new morning (Morning's son - the morningstar - Venus/Phosphorus) "Lucifer (Hillel הילל) is not an English word, nor that of any other language but Latin. Lucifer derives from the Latin word lux or lucem, which means “light,” and fer, a Latin word meaning “bearer.” Fer in the English language is similar to ferry, which means “to carry”or “to bear.” So, “light bearer” is actually what Lucifer translates to; a carrier of light. Thus, Lucifer (Hillel הילל) is the light or the Spirit of the Elohim that has the duty of giving us enlightenment. Hillel הילל is the Spirit that gives liberty to Elohim to say, “Let there be light: and there was light.” Enlightenment is a common word that is very well known in the Buddhist philosophy where we find the word Buddha meaning “enlightened one.” Lucifer (Hillel הילל) is the one that grants us enlightenment. But, for this to happen, we must first defeat him as שטן Satan (the son of the lailah לילה, night). Hillel הילל (the son of the dawn) will not give us enlightenment if we do not defeat שטן Satan first. This is precisely the beauty of this archetype that all of us have within. Our duty is to “whiten the devil” or to “whiten Satan” and to transform it into Lucifer, the giver of light." |FlameMinistries.org:/Eddie Russell FMI/Angels and the Hierarchy of the Heavenlies> Colonial Christian perspectives tend to see Lucifer as evil and rebellious/ungrateful: :"The Bible only mentions the names of four angels from the countless millions that have been created. They are, Gabrielle, whose name means, "God is Mighty", Michael, whose name means, "Like God", Raphael, whose name means, "God Heals", and Lucifer, whose name means, "Light Bearer". All of them were created good! :It was Lucifer who rebelled against God and who through pride, coveted the Throne of God and the worship that belonged to God alone. This resulted in a mighty war in Heaven. Lucifer, along with one third of the angelic host was defeated by the Archangel Michael and was cast down from Heaven to the earth where he became known as "Satan", a name which literally means; "Adversary" as well as "Devil", which means, "Accuser of the brethren."" Wikipedia https://he.wikipedia.org/wiki/הילל_בן_שחר :"תרגום השבעים כ-"heōsphoros" (ביוונית: ἑωσφόρος; מילולית: "מביא השחר"), ובעקבותיו בוולגאטה כ-"lucifer" ("נושא האור") ומתפרשת ככינוי לכוכב השחר. תרגום זה משקף את הניתוח של "הילל" כשם עצם הגזור, במשקל לא טיפוסי, מן השורש הל"ל שעניינו הפצת אור: "הזורח". מסורת פרשנית עתיקה זו נמשכה גם בפרשנות המסורתית היהודית והנוצרית, וגם כיום מאמצים אותה חוקרים רבים.6 אחרים סבורים, בעקבות פייר גרלו, שהמילה שאולה מהתואר ellu באכדית, במשמע: "בהיר, בוהק", שצורתו בנסמך: elil. תואר זה משמש גם בהתייחס לאלים.7 הוגו וינקלר שיער שהשם מקביל ל"הִלַאל" בערבית, ופירושו "מולד הלבנה". הוא מתקן את הניקוד מהֵילֵל להֵילָל כדי לקרבו לצורה הערבית, וכמו כן הוא מתקן את "שחר" ל"שׂהר" = סהר,8 כלומר הֵילָל בן שַׂהַר הוא אל מולד הירח, בנו של אל הירח." (בן שחר Is translated in the Septuagint as "Heōsphoros" (in Greek : Ἑωσφόρος; literally "brings the dawn"), followed by Ogata as "lucifer" ( "subject light") and is interpreted as an alias to the Morning Star . This translation reflects the analysis of "Hillel" as a dissected noun ," 6 Others believe, in the wake of Pierre Garlow , that the borrowed word from the title ellu in Akkadian is:" Clear, clear, Brightness ", whose shape is juxtaposed: Elil. this title is also used in relation to the gods. 7 Hugo Winckler hair name corresponds L"hlal" in Arabic , which means " new moon ." he fixes the scoring Mhill Lhill to bring it closer to form Arabic, and also is Corrects the "dawn" to "Shahar" = Sahar, 8 meaning that Hilal son of Shah is to the birth of the moon, the son of the moon god.) |Wikipedia:/he/הילל בן שחר>: |GTranslate:/he/https://he.wikipedia.org/wiki/הילל_בן_שחר>: ("The Christian theology, beginning in the third century CE, identified Hillel ben Shachar - Lucifer - with the rebellious god of Persia: the devil , the fallen angel, who sought to replace God and was rejected from his position. The buds of this concept appear already in the Latin version of the Book of Adam and Eve , 19 which was probably written in the first century CE and was widely distributed after it appeared in Origen 's writings. Following this interpretation, the name Lucifer became identified with Satan in the Middle Ages. 20 In later times, a controversial approach was made, at least from the days of Jean Calvin , who strongly criticized it. 21 This interpretation is far from simplifying Scripture. The biblical writer neutralizes the literal mythical meaning of the image in Isaiah 14, using it metaphorically in a historical context; On the other hand, the Christian perception that identifies Hillel-Lucifer with the devil is an interpretive move in the opposite direction, which rephrases the lines of the poem in a mythological sense while ignoring their historical context.) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lucifer#In_Isaiah_14:12 :The Hebrew word, transliterated as Hêlêl 9 or Heylel (pron. as Hay-LALE),10 occurs once in the Hebrew Bible 9 and according to the KJV-based Strong's Concordance means "shining one, light-bearer".10 The Septuagint renders הֵילֵל in Greek as Ἑωσφόρος 1112131415 (heōsphoros),161718 a name, literally "bringer of dawn", for the morning star.19 :According to both Christian 20 and Jewish exegesis, in the Book of Isaiah, chapter 14, the King of Babylon, Nebuchadnezzar II, conqueror of Jerusalem, is condemned in a prophetic vision by the prophet Isaiah and is called the "Morning Star" (planet Venus).2122 In this chapter the Hebrew text says הֵילֵל בֶּן-שָׁחַר (Helel ben Shachar, "shining one, son of the morning").23 "Helel ben Shahar" may refer to the Morning Star, but the text in Isaiah 14 gives no indication that Helel was a star or planet.2425 :Later Christian tradition came to use the Latin word for "morning star", lucifer, as the proper name ("Lucifer") of the Devil as he was before his fall.26 As a result, "Lucifer has become a byword for Satan or the Devil in the church and in popular literature",... However, it was not used exclusively in this way and was applied to others also, including Jesus.27 The image of a morning star fallen from the sky is generally believed among scholars to have a parallel in Canaanite mythology. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lucifer#Latin :"As an adjective, the Latin word lucifer meant "light-bringing" and was applied to the moon.7 As a noun, it meant "morning star", or, in Roman mythology, its divine personification, as indicated above under Classical mythology, or, in poetry, one day in a succession of days.7 :Isaiah 14:12 is not the only place where the Vulgate uses the word lucifer. It uses the same word four more times, in contexts where it clearly has no reference to a fallen angel: 2 Peter 1:19 (meaning "morning star"), Job 11:17 ("the light of the morning"), Job 38:32 ("the signs of the zodiac") and Psalms 110:3 ("the dawn").51 Lucifer is not the only expression that the Vulgate uses to speak of the morning star: three times it uses stella matutina: Sirach 50:6 (referring to the actual morning star), and Revelation 2:28 (of uncertain reference) and 22:16 (referring to Jesus)." :"In Latin, the word is applied to John the Baptist and is used as a title of Jesus himself in several early Christian hymns. The morning hymn Lucis largitor splendide of Hilary contains the line: "Tu verus mundi lucifer" (you are the true light bringer of the world).52 Some interpreted the mention of the morning star (lucifer) in Ambrose's hymn Aeterne rerum conditor as referring allegorically to Jesus and the mention of the cock, the herald of the day (praeco) in the same hymn as referring to John the Baptist." Other Demon-lords Asmodeus https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asmodeus :"According to the Kabbalah and the school of Shlomo ibn Aderet, Asmodeus is a cambion born as the result of a union between Agrat bat Mahlat, a succubus, and King David.25" Category:Asteroids Category:Astrology Category:Religion Category:Christianity Category:悪 (Aku - Evil)